People in the night
by Emmett Cullens little sis
Summary: What Happens when 6 people live in one house? Funny things happen, relationships happen and some might even fined love...
1. Can wait!

Chapter 1

BPOV

I looked around my old room for the last time. At the purple walls and white carpet. I had made some pretty cool and great memories in this room. memories that i would be leaving behind to make new memories , in los angeles californa. Where i would be moving to , i had looked for an apartment for two months with no shuch luck... But just when i was about to give up , i saw an add in the news paper for a roommate male or female , that wouldnt mind sleeping in a room with a male.

there where five people living in the house. i would have to pay one hundered dollors a month for the rent. also if i wanted to could have a relation ship with anyone of them. it sounded fucking great! i called the number and a women ansered , i told her that i was looking for a plaece to live. we talked for an hour we also sent text back and forth. she sent me a picture of her , a girl with blond hair , a boy with blond hair , big guy with curly brown hair.

she said she would call me back after she talked to the other housemates. she called me back the next day , we talked more and i learned that her name was alice and that the other housemates names where rosalie but liked to go by rose , emmett was her boyfirend , jasper was alices boyfirend , alice and rose where together also, and then there was edward who would be my roommate. when alice said MY roommate i screamed and jumped up and down like a little girl. And thats what brought me to now , i had packed up my things and , was driving to los angeles to meet my new family.


	2. Home Sweet Home

Chaptor 2

After driving around in los angeles i finly found the place... i pulled up and parked next to what i was told was emmetts jeep and that it was my parking spot... i killed the engien and there was alice standing next to my door. i open my door and she tackeled me into a hug. "bella!" she giggled as she hugged me. "hay alice." i said with a smile , jasper came out of the house and helped us with my bags. alice gave me a tour of the house and she saved my room for last , we stoped in front of a brown door. alice opend it and stepped in , pulling me with her.

"well this is yours and edwards room." she said with a smile. the carpet was brown , the walls where white , there was a bed next to the window that faced the city. there was another bed on the other side of the window and between the beds was a window that has a sittin place. on the side of the beds were night stands , there was a dresser next to the door , and there where three more doors that where closed. i walked over to the door next to the bed on the left side , it was a closet filled with mens clothes. i looked over at the other door that was next to the bed that was on the right side of the room.

i opened the door and found an empity closet. i walked over to the last door and opend it , it was a bathroom. i shut the door and walked back to alice "so do you like it?" she asked with a smile and i noded "i love it alice!" i said and pulled her into a hug that almost killed her because it was so tight. i finally let her go after jasper came and said he was going to the store and that alice needed to go. rose came home after alice and jasper left , and we talked about dinner and how i was getting selted in and what not... "so what do you what for dinner babe?" she asked from the fridge. "oh i was hoping i could cook tonight... you like a thank you kind of thing..." i said with a smile rose poped her head out of the fridge. "oh bella you dont have to do that , i can cook."

she answered and can over to sit next to me on the counter. "but i want to please rose." i said with my puppydog face , i felt like i had know rose for years and years... "fuck bella i cant resit that face!" she yelled and throw her hands up and sat down. "yay!" i giggled and jumped up and down. alice and jasper came home with lots of groceries. "so what you making babe?" rose asked as she rapped her arms around my waist. "im making stroganoff is that ok?" i asked truning in her arms to face her. "that sounds good emmys going to be very happy.

thats his favorit food..." she said , she gave me a big hug and i truned around to face the food. "really mine two." i said with a smile as i rembered when my grandma used to make it for me. we heard the front door open and foot steps come into the kitchen then stop in midd walk. we truned to see who it was , and there standing in the kitchen door way was a man with black crully hair , warm drown eyes , holding his jaket over his shoulder staring at us with wide eyes. he looked like he just saw a ghost. "emmy!" rose screamed and takled him into a hug. "ow rosie whos our sexy firend making my favoret dish?" he asked looking in between me and rose.

"bella. she just moved in , babe why dont you come over and say hi to emmy." rose said with a nod and a smile to me , i put the spoone that i was useing to stir down and walked to emmett. "hay , im bella edwards roommate." i said i put my hand out for him to shake. "really? edwards going to be so happy that your hot!" he boomed at me with smile and pulled me into a bone crushing hug. "cant breath!" i wispered "hay thats my girlfirend edward cant have her! and emmy your going to kill her!" rose yelled at him , she hit his arm and he dropped me to the floor. "ow." i said after i caught my breath four minuts latter...

"no fair rosie you always get the hot ones! i mean come one you got alice and tanya now bella!" he cryed and stopped his foot on the floor. "fine we can share but i get her first." rose said and rapped her arms around me , smiled at emmett and walked us back to the food. "fine!" emmett said and walked out of the room. i giggled , rose looked at me ,smiled and kissed my cheek. i felt this sudden erge to touch my cheek where she had kissed it. "bella i love you , and now that you moved in here , me and alice have something to ask you over dinner tonight ok." rose said with a smile kissed my cheek agian and left me to cook.

i finished , called everyone for dinner , and had rose set the table. i sat next to rose and alice at the table , jasper and emmett sat next to each other and there was one chair left. edwards chair... "so bella me and alice have something to ask you." rose said with a smile and noded to alice. "um well." alice said and blushed , emmett stoped eating and jasper droped his fork on his plate. "yes alice?" i aksed hope that they where going to ask me somthing very importent... "will you date me and rose?" she asked with a blush that was so cute and pleading eyes that i just couldnt rezist... "really alice?" i asked and pulled her into a hug along with rose. "so is that a yes?" rose asked exciledly , i giggled and pulled her closer and kissed her. i pulled away and kissed alice. "ok im so taking that as a yes!" alice screamed and giggled with rose.

i truned back to emmett and jasper who had there mouths hanging open. emmett was the first to snap out of it "that was fucking hot!" he yelled and jasper noded his head really fast. we eat and the intire time rose's hand was on my knee. me and alcie did thee dishs , and put them away. we sat down to wach a movie. "hay baby you want to come with me and rosie to put somthing more..." alice pused and licked her lips as she looked me up and down. "comfortable on?" she said with a smile, i noded and followed them up starts. with emmett and jaspers eyes following us very hungery...


	3. Tanya Loves You

Chapter 3

we walked into rose's bedroom and they stoped right in front of her closet. "bella you dont have to pertened to like us..." rose said looking down at the floor with a sad face on. "pretending? who said i was pretending?" i asked clenching my fist "no one its just you dont have to date us. we dont need another hartbreak..." rose said over alices crying , i walked over to alice and pulled her into my arms and she cryed into my chest. "rose if i didnt like you i wouldn't have come. fuck rose i love you guys!" i said and hugged alice tighter to my chest. "really?" rose asked and alice's head shot up to look at me. "yeah rose , alice i love you guys so much it hurts , i dont know what i would do if i lost you..." i said and dropped my eyes from her as i felt the tears well in my eyes. alice screamed , which made me jump ten feet and screamd also. "

forever!" alice screamed in one breath as she tackled me to the damn ground! i giggled and pulled alice close as we layed on the ground. i leaned in and so did alice we kissed , alice licked my bottom lip , i opened my mouth for her. her tounge explored everwhere in my mouth! we kissed for about four minuets when alice pulled back with a shit eating girn and swolen lips. "rosie get you ass over here and kiss me!" i yelled and rose came running at me. we kissed but this time i licked rose's lip and she opened her mouth our tounges explored eachothers mouth for four minutes tops. rose pulled back first and alice sat there figeting "what wrong baby?" i asked know exacly what was wrong with her... "oh fuck me god that was so fucking hot babe." she said with a smile and licked her lips at us. rose giggled and opened the door , and the boys fell through the door.

" ok from the mental image im pretty sure that was really hot! was it alice?" jasper asked looking like a horny teenager... "oh fuck yeah jazzy!" alice giggled and noded her little head like she was just told her was going to disney land for free. emmett looked at me and smiled. "ok new rule you can't kiss bella untell you tell us." emmett said as he waved his hand inbetween him and jasper , i giggled which made emmetts head trun to face me. he smile evily at me ran over scouped me up , ran through the door down the starts and out the front door. "emmy put me down you fucker!" i screamed as emmett ran down the walk way. a guy was walkin up the walk way emmett stoped put me in his arms and ran back to block the door.

"um who the hell are you?" he asked , he steped into the yardlight and i looked at him. his hair was bronzed , it looked like he had just had sex... from what i could tell he was whereing a blue butten up shirt with a lether jaket on. "um hi im bella." i said as i looked around for emmett to yell at him and kick him in the balls! i'm sure rose wouldnt mind ,i mean i'm dating her now so i can do what ever the fuck i want! his ass is mine fucking bitch! "bella? wait your my roommate." he said and looked me up and down then stoped at my boobes and smiled. "eyes up here asshole!" i said and pulled his head up to mine. he blushed "well im edward. i would shake your hand but im holding you." he siad with a chuckle that was beautiful souding. i smiled well this ones got a sence of humer...

"edward! what the fuck are you doing with my girl?" rose yelled from the front door at edward and me. "um holding her. hay rose do you think i can barrow her for the night?" edward asked with a evil smirk and winked at me. "well she is your roommate... fine asshole but if you break her i swear to god i will let alice fuck you up!" rose said with a huff at edward and truned to go inside. "wait what?" i yelled and looked around wildly for help. "relacks i would never do that with out your permission." edward said with a smile and truned to walk away form the front door. "wait where are we going?" i asked "my car , i left my phone." he said with with a noded to a sivler volo. "oh." i said blushing a deep red and hid my face in his neck. i felt him tence then relacks into me.

"can i put you down or do you want on my back?" he asked and looked down at me. "um i dont think i can walk..." i said with a blush... i mean sure i could walk i just didnt want to... hes warm... "ok." was his replie before he slung me around to his back. i pulled my arms around his neek and locked my legs around his waist. he opened the door , bent down grabed something and shut the door. "well that was fun." i said through a luagh. "whats so funny?" a voice asked form behind us , edward truned around and there was a girl standing there. she had blond hair and brown eyes , you could totally tell her hair was died... "um hi tanya." edward said , i could fill him stiffen under me. "whos your..." she pused trying to find the right word for it. "friend." she snirred more at him then me.

"im bella , edwards girlfirend." i said sure it was a lie but i needed help... really bad... "what?" she more yelled then asked , edward looked at me with wide eyes. i winked at him and he relaced. "um yeah tanya this is my bella." he said with a weak voice sounding not sure , and she cout on. "oh really if so , show me." she said with a smile at me that she must have though was sexy but wasent... it was more like an old man smile... "and how would you like us to prove it? kiss?" edward asked shaking his head at her. "yes. kiss her. kiss bella." she said and put her hands on her ugly hips like that she was all bad... "i have a cold sore sorry." i said filling my lip where my imagener cold sore was... "oh i bet edie wont mind right edie?" she said through her smile. i smiled and hopped off edwards back and faced him. "edward." i asked looking at the ground. "yes bella?" he asked looking at me with a smile. "kiss me." i said and held my breath.

"really?" he asked "i thought you didnt want to give me your cold sore..." he said with a little noded to tanya that i saw but she didnt. "i dont care now." i said and walked closer to him. he leand down toword me , we where olny inches a part. "hay bell-a... what the hell?" alice asked looked from me to edward to tanya then back. "hay alice , i was just telling tanya about my new girlfirend bella..." edward said with a wink , alice noded and looked at me , mouthed are you ok? to me i noded. alice came over to me raped her arms around me and smiled. "hay tanya guess what." alice said with a smile , my eyes widened she wouldnt tell her i was dating her and rose. "what?" tanya said as she played with her hair. "bellas mine , rose's , and edwards girlfirend now." alice said , tanya dropped her hand and screamed. "no she cant be ewards yours , and rose's girlfiend cause i was going to ask her out!" she stopped her foot and walked off.

i stude there with my mouth hanging open. i closed it "but wait i thought she was after you?" it came out as question. "yeah she olny came over here couse she saw you." edward said as he scrached the back of his neek. "edward?" i asked looking at him with a smile. "huh?" he asked still scraching his neek. "well you carry me to my bed?" i asked with a big puppy dog eyes that i had used on rose so i could make dinner. "ok get on." he bent down so i could get on , i hopped on and edward carred me to the front door. alice opened it , we walked in and was attaked but emmett. "hay thats my girlfirends girlfirend!" emmett boomed , i smiled and edward kept walking.


	4. What the hell!

Chapter 4

"night guys!" i yelled as we reached the stars that lead to our room. "i'll be in to say goodnight babe!" rose yelled back at me from the couch. i smiled , suggeled down into edward he opened the door to the room. he walked to my bed and sat me down , i stud up to go get dressed for bed. i walked over to my closet pulled out a long t-shirt and botty sorts , walked to the bathroom stripped and changed. i walked out to find edward in his underwhere standing there putting music on. "what are you putting in?" i asked rocking on my heels next to him. "um im puting in my usher cd." he said not looking up form the cd player. "oh kool."

i smiled , he finally looked at me and he smiled "you look hot in that bella." i giggled "thank you edward." i said and walked over to my bed shaking my ass at him , i could feel him watching me. i sat layed down , edward shut off the lights. i was all most asleep when i felt a drip drip drip drip on my head. "edward the roof is leaking." i said and sat up to look at him "what?" he asked in a dazz sleepy sounding vocie. "the roof is leaking over my bed." i said slowly so he could understand it better. "oh." he sat up walked over and put his hand put to fill for water. "yep it is." he said with a sleepy noded at me. "can i sleep in your bed?"

i asked looking down as i felt my blush rise on my cheeks. "sure." he said with a noded , i stud up walked over to edwards bed. i got in and edward slipped in behind me and put his arms around me. cause if he didne he would be on the floor , these beds where only ment for one not an edward and a bella... i rolled over to face him "bella please dont do that agian." edward said in a sirise tone. i giggled , which caused him to grone. "bella please!" he said throwing his head back , and growling. "ok ok im sorry." i smiled , trying very hard not to move anymore... Damn it! my leg itchs! Fuck! "Edward my leg itchs." He humed "Ok itch it."

I sighed and lened down to itch it , when my hand touched something. What the hell what that? "What the hell is this?" I asked grabing it "AAhh Bells please stop dont just let it go!" Edward growled "But what is it?" I said still not letting go "Let. go." He growled agian "No not untell you tell me." I said wanting to know what the fuck it is. "Fine! It is my cock! Happy! Now let go!" He yelled , I dropped it imeditly. "Oh." Great now its poking me in the hoha... Fuck my leg still itchs "God damn!" He sighed "What now?" I growled "My fucking leg." "What did you forget to itch it?" He gronned. Bastered... "Yes." My hand shot down my left leg to itch it. I itched it and sighed finally sweet relife! I rolled back over so my back was facing Edward. Edwards arms rapped around my middle and pulled me close to him. I snuggled down into him , And let sleep over take me.


	5. Bathroom Sex anyone?

Chapter 5

I awake with a start not realy remebering last night at all... I go to get up and something tightens around me , I squeak alittle. The thing grouns and shoves its face into my hair breathing into my hair deeply. I shiver alittle when it rubs his hand up my leg and to my wast. "Bella are you awake?" It asks and I relize its Edward and I relex just alittle. "Yeah." I say , I here Edward sigh but he doesnt let go , He just nodds into my hair. I sigh and lay there , listining to Edward breathe. We lay there for five minutes in scilens when I relize that i have to pee.

I shift alittle and Edwards breathing stopps just alittle then contions. "Edward , I have to pee." I say Edward nods "Ok." He says still not letting go. I sigh "Edward I have to pee let go please." I say softly Edward growns "Come back?" Edward asks , I nod and Edward lets go of me. I shoot up and bolt for the bathroom. I take care of my bussines and head back to Edward. Edward is still laying there just with his arm over his eyes this time. I lay down next to Edward again and He rappes his arms back around me. I swollow and close my eyes. "Bella baby! Breakfest!" Rose yells up at me , I wimpers alittle and sit up Edward growls.

He mutters something unleagiel with profanitys stringing through it here and there. Edward gets up after me and we make our way down to the kittchen. When we arive Alice is sitting on the counter eating waffles while Rose filps them on the stove. Emmett and Jasper walk in four sections after us. Alice hops down from the counter and heads for Jasper and hugs him. They hug and Alice truns to me smiling. I smile down at her. Alice puckers her lips at me and leans up to me. I lean down and press my lips hers. We just peck and pull away as Rose coughs next to us.

We smile at Rose and I lean up and kiss Rose , Who smiles into the kiss. We pull apart and look at the guys who are slakejowed and stairing at us in ah. "I dont think I can get over that ever." Emmett says shaking his head at us. I laugh and Alice walks me to the table and we sit. Rose brings me over a plate of waffles. Alice skips away with Rose and Jasper , followed by Emmett. This just leaves me and Edward sitting there quilty eating waffles trying not to look at eachother. Edward finshes his first and puts his plate in the snik and walking off. I finsh my waffles and put my plate in the snik , Walk to the livingroom turning on the t.v. and floping down on the couch. Raising Arazona comes on and im glued. I dont know how long I stay there but its awile.

Soon Alice is standing next to me, looking me up and down like a peice of meat. Alice leans over to me, breathing on me neek. "Tell me Bella, are you againest shower sex?" She asks, wispering it into my ear softly. I shudder and shake my head no. I feel a smile spread across Alices face, She kisses my neek and pulls me toword the stairs. Alice pulls me up the stairs to fast that I fall about three times on the way up. Alice turns into the bathroom pulling me in and shutting the door, pushing me up againest it. Alices mouth consumes mine hungerly, our thoungs fight for domince over one another.

Soon the kiss is to much and we pull apart, Alice ripping clothes off of me in a rush to get to my skin. She growls when she catchs sight of my tits sitting in my bra. I lick my lips slowly, eyeing Alices shirt. I tare her shirt off of her and throw it on the floor next to mine, soon both of our bras are off followed by our pants and Alice is pushing me onto the ground. "Fuck Bella, I cant wait for the shower! I need you now!" She growls at me, all I can do is nod numly. Alices mouth finds mine and the kiss starts out slow but soon comes to a lust controlled monster. Alice removes her lips from mine and grins wickedly at me.

"I cant wait to here you scream my name." She says, her eyes a blaze. I wimper and moan nodding slightly. I here Alice moan at the sight of my freshly shaved pussy, I take a sharp breath when I feel her toung come into contaced with my swollin clit. Alice long pointer finger slids into me painfully slow. I arch my back to her and moan loudly. Alice moans back and it send viberations through me making me scream. Alice adds another figner to my pussy and takes her mouth off of it. I groun and look down to Alice pumping her fingers in and out of me. "Come on baby cum for me.

I want you to scream my name." She says her voice husk and thick with lust for me. Alice dipes her head down and licks my clit, It sets me off and I scream out Alices name. Alice moans again, and that becomes my undoing. I cum all over Alices fingers, She with draws them as I come down from my oragmic high still slightly shaking. I take a deep breath and sit up looking at Alice. "Fuck Alice, we need a repeat of that later on today." I say, Alice nods and sticks her fingers into her lovely mouth sucking on them.

Alice pulls them out and cruls on top of me, Pleacing her lips on mine. I tast myself on her and it turns me on. After Alice fucked me in the bathroom, she had to go to work so we said our goodbyes and I head back to the couch my legs still shaking a litte. I lay there, thinks back to it and smile. Alice sure is a wild one.


	6. PLEASE READ!

**Hay sorry to all who love this story, but I have no Idea what to do with it, I've been having so much writers block on it.**

**I hope you all understand, that I wright when Im inspiered. When the inspieration starts up again I will post more,**

**But until then please forgive.**

**Yours turely**

**Emmett Cullens Little Sis.**


End file.
